


poor emo ciel

by thesaltking



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, ciel sings in the shower, hes an emo shit, i had this idea so i had to write it, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltking/pseuds/thesaltking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was tired and i came up with the cute idea of ciel singing in the shower so,,,, i wrote a lil thing. its a human modern day au where Sebastian and ciel are both teens or something dont question the ages i dont know-- thye might be living together. idk yet. have fun w/ this</p>
            </blockquote>





	poor emo ciel

“Sebastian, I’m going to take a shower. Don’t burn the pasta. Or whatever just don’t die.” Ciel said as he struggled to reach a towel in the hall closet. Sebastian was in the kitchen, starting to boil water. He chuckled at what the smaller boy had said. “How would I burn pasta?” He turned towards an annoyed Ciel. “Uh- I don’t know just don’t burn it!” He became flustered at this for some reason. Sebastian smiled and watched the boy angrily walk to the bathroom.  
For some reason, Ciel didn’t like showering without music. It was mostly because he sang in the shower, but he didn’t want anyone to hear him.  
So, he had a speaker to use while showering. He took the speaker from his room and turned it on, the annoying, shiny sounding, female voice welcoming him to the speaker played loudly in the small(ish) bathroom.  
He waited for the Bluetooth on his phone to automatically pair to the speaker. “You are now paired. Enjoy!” the voice said once paired. Ciel held his hands over his ears to block out the loud voice; he had no idea how to turn it off.  
He put all his music on shuffle, and let it play. A song played while he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.  
As soon as he got in the shower, he heard the first piano note from Welcome to the Black Parade came on. He sighed. Oh man, he sighed. God dammit, I’m so emo...  
Oh, poor, emo Ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO SHORT OHMYMGOD GHHAhhh .,,.comment if u want me to continue bc i dont have a lot of courage atm


End file.
